


This Fucked Up, Wonderful World Exists For Me

by Fukami_kun



Series: Song Fics [9]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction, Song fic, Takes place after happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: In this screwed up world, Vincent felt like he was alive just for the sake of Charlotte. She was the one who saved him, in the end. The girl was the one who pulled him away from his tormentors and into her light. Charlotte was really the only one who was willing to listen to his ramblings about other worlds. One day, the two of them spoke about Puppeteers and Overseers together on their rooftop. From up above in the Aether, they talked and talked and talked about all the things that went on in the earthly domain. They talked until the crack of dawn until their eyes spun.





	This Fucked Up, Wonderful World Exists For Me

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy im here with a new song fic! and not for watgbs!!! this one is based off by this fucked up, wonderful world exists for me. its a perfect song for c
> 
> i'll be honest i didnt spend a lot of time on this one like i usually would bc im trying to work on my harunashi fics, so i wanted to get this one done as fast as i could. i didn't put too much effort in to it, so its shorter and not as good, sorry!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

In this screwed up world, Vincent felt like he was alive just for the sake of Charlotte. She was the one who saved him, in the end. The girl was the one who pulled him away from his tormentors and into her light. Charlotte was really the only one who was willing to listen to his ramblings about other worlds. One day, the two of them spoke about Puppeteers and Overseers together on their rooftop. From up above in the Aether, they talked and talked and talked about all the things that went on in the earthly domain. They talked until the crack of dawn until their eyes spun. 

In this messed up, beautiful world, they decided to look dead ahead and charge through. The two of them were labelled as misfits before, although neither of them cared now. As long as they had each other, the young gods would be okay. From afar they watched the rest of society stumble and dance along like fools. It was almost amusing to see people scream during their daily lives. The two made bets to see how much longer it would take for them to fall.

Charlotte was a mythomaniac who spouted nonsense about her world. Only Vincent truly empathized or understood her. Ever since they transcended, she criticized the ways of the world. Would it be righteous of her to do so? After all, she was an alien and an outcast. She shouldn’t have the right to condemn the very world that conceived her. Vincent mulled over his thoughts until the day came to a close. In his haze of theories, he ended up forgetting what he ate for lunch. Things have been harder for him to grasp recently. 

Dogs and cats climb trees. Birds and missiles fly. Humans ruin and wreck. The world spent too much time fussing over every little detail. Nothing they did ever let them move forward. Forever, society would be stuck in a cycle of hypocrisy and dysfunctional powers. Any amendments would be futile. After all, who would want to live in a perfectly perfect world? No matter what the humans would do, things would revert back to the way it was. This world would always be somewhat amiss.

In this demented, fantastic world, Vincent used to want to coop himself up in his home. It was a darkened place with things scattered everywhere. The blinds were dusty and shut tight. A stale smell was an eternal presence. Vincent cocooned himself in his musty sheets. He hadn’t changed them in months. In his hand he would hold his phone, which would be the only source of light in his room. The boy spent all his time zipping around the digital world. It was more comforting, yet threatening, compared to the real world. It was the place where the exciting future awaited.

In this stupid, beautiful world, all there was to do was frolic and be merry. Or at the very least, pretend to. Deviation from the norm meant there could never be any real tranquility. Those misfortunate enough would pull away from the pack and eventually rot. The more Vincent thought about it, maybe he and Charlotte were predestined to meet each other. Both held the same false ideals when they diverged from the status quo. Vincent hummed as he glanced at Charlotte, who was rambling about other worlds again. Well, it wasn’t so bad. He was happier this way, anyways.

She was an ill minded girl with fantasies that never really held any currency in the world. Today, the two were walking about their world. As they walked and talked, Vincent never stopped thinking about her Puppeteer. The way she spoke of Seth was so admirable. He wished he had a Puppeteer as nice as him. If his life were better, he could smile like here even in a time like this. Charlotte always praised how kind and considerate Seth came to be, and how he always made the right choice. She said that he was actually the one who made the decision to join him in the Aether. He slowed to a stop and Charlotte stood a few paces in front of him, waiting for him with a smile.  _ Oh, I better catch up. _

The elders and the adults of their old world always nagged and tried to get on their case. What good would it do to toil over something as trivial as that? The young gods were usually regarded as inessential. Scolding and nagging them for being different was just how it went. That’s how society and media worked around there. Those referred to as trash or garbage were thrown out and that was regarded as a solution.

Even this incredible, confusing world would eventually rot, just like an apple. At this point, Vincent had no more need to be so pessimistic. He already made do with his life, and now here he was. Even still, he was still the same cynical boy he was before. Always and forever, he would be asleep with the same belittling way of thinking. It always made him want to set things afire.

In this wonderful, lousy world, how could you make friends? Vincent glanced at Charlotte, who continued to ramble on and on. If he had her, maybe he’d be okay. This time she was talking about Anri. Vincent’s gaze faltered and he turned to the side. Charlotte kept saying things about her girlfriend, and Vincent felt himself slow. Where was this Charlotte in question? He thought he stopped wanting things.

He was always a jumbled wreck. Whenever he was in a crowd, he would just let himself be swept by the current of normality. Vincent was always a mess, and it seemed that he was even worse now that he was a god. However, he seemed to be like the only one to break free. Nobody else seemed to realize they were being taken by the tide of uniformity. Humans were such perfectly imperfect, he thought. He ran away from that crowd, and now he couldn’t catch his breath. A part of him wanted to try and load up a previous save point, even though game mechanics didn’t actually exist. Even though he was a god now, he still wanted to run away from everything. That was just his careless, yet droll, life.

In this beautiful, screwed up world, Vincent still felt alive in order to see her. He stayed up on the roof with her and they talked until dawn like they always did. His vision spun due to fatigue. Or was it something else? He didn’t care. 

In this wonderful, messed up world, humans would continue to live on happily and contentedly. It wasn’t something he’d usually do since it wasn’t normal, but since he was an abnormality, the negatives canceled out. Although, since he was a god now, he couldn’t really do it even if he wanted. If he still could, he would tell every stranger. 

 

 

I love you all. 


End file.
